heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Carol
Carol is a highly advanced Robot from the Mega Man universe. An entertainer with a deep sense of festivity, she suits up to punish those who would dare ruin the feel-good mood of the holidays. Physical Appearance Carol may celebrate all holidays, but her attire certainly suggests a love for Christmas. A woman of small stature, she is most commonly seen in a cozy red-and-white dress and boots of the same color. Her green eyes shine, and her hair of the same color is ponytailed back and forms the shape of a mistletoe. The most notable thing about her, however, is probably her smile—cheery and radiant, Carol brings good feelings with her wherever she goes. Weapons/Abilities Carol is only armed with her voice. Her self-fashioned weapon, the Song Surge, features a microphone-like device held in one hand that focuses her voice into a sine-wave projectile when she sings into it. The mic can also be swung for close-range melee damage and a little knockback. A loose cable, held in the off hand, relates to her "charged attack"—after properly bracing herself, Carol can throw this cable forward as a mid-ranged attack, ensnaring the first enemy hit in the cables. If she sings directly after snaring an enemy, the attack will do massive damage. When Carol defeats a Robot Master, she looks at their memory chip briefly and writes a song about them. This is how Carol copies weapons—when she sings a few bars of the song she copies, it produces a unique effect like a new weapon would. Every song she learns in this way is recorded in her Carol Book, carried on her at all times. Personality Carol has a deep sense of love for humanity and festivity. She does her best to always bring good tidings, because nothing makes her happier than making other people happy. Decidedly, she would crush anyone who promotes bad feelings. Backstory Carol was a commissioned Robot by various charity organizations from a "Dr. Nicholas". Her purpose was to be a performing Robot, keeping the people's morale up and serving the community. She sang at regular performances, and aided in community service. People rapidly grew fond of her, and she rapidly grew fond of them. Large-hearted and altruistic, she ecstatically claimed that she was paid in smiles. One foggy Christmas eve, Carol was out Christmas caroling to spread cheer and good will, when she heard an explosion. Dashing towards the sound on instinct, she arrived just in time to see some shady Robots making a hasty retreat. Insulted by the nerve of the ne'er-do-well Robots to attack during the holidays, she outfitted herself for combat and chased after them. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin As the not-so-sneakily-placed link suggests, Carol was designed as a fan character for ACE_Spark's Mega Man Christmas Carol. I was pondering the name of the series when I realized Carol matched the naming conventions for Mega Man Robots. I imagined a Robot that used singing as her weapon, and it snowballed into Carol. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Heroes Category:Mega Man Series Characters